Deuteronomy 2:10
Deuteronomy 2:10 is the 10th song on the album The Life of the World to Come. Bible Verse The Emites used to live there—a people strong and numerous, and as tall as the Anakites. NIV Translation Lyrics The sun above me and a concrete floor below Scratch at the chain links maybe bare my teeth for show Fed twice a day I don't go hungry anymore Feel in my bones just what the future has in store I pace in circles so the camera will see Look hard at my stripes, there'll be no more after me Laze by the shoreline while the sailors disembark Scratch out a place to sit and rest down in the dark Smell something burning downwind just a little ways They set up camp and sing and sweat and work for days I have no fear of anyone I'm dumb and wild and free I am a flightless bird and there'll be no more after me In Costa Rica in a burrow underground Climb to the surface, blink my eyes and look around I'm all alone here as I try my tiny song Claim my place beneath the sky but I won't be here for long I sang all night the moon shone on me through the trees No brothers left and there'll be no more after me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song sung by three creatures who aren't with us anymore." -- 2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * "This is a... You know, it's one of those songs, that, uh, that you write when you think about your own mortality and so forth, and you sit around thinking, you know, when I'm thinking about my own mortality, I can either, you know, watch Cops, or sit down at the piano. And there comes a point when you've seen all the episodes of Cops. So you buy a piano. Then you write this song. Give me a holler when you do that, it'll be funny. I'll be like, 'Yeah, I wrote that song too.'" -- 2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY * "This is kind of a song about hopelessness, and, uh, and the long, steady contemplation thereof." -- 2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY * "When I was a child I liked to imagine that maybe somewhere in the world there were still dinosaurs - real ones - triceratopses and ankylosaurs who'd escaped to some island. There aren't, though. They are gone. Goodbye forever, all gone things. It makes me sad to know you won't be back." -- 7/29/2009 - The Life of the World to Come: a film by Rian Johnson, liner notes-- The Life of the World to Come: a film by Rian Johnson Things Referenced in this Song Each verse is sung from the viewpoint of an extinct animal. The first verse is the Tasmanian wolf, the second is the dodo, and the third is the golden toad. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-01-11 - Cemetery Gates - Green-Wood Cemetery Chapel - Brooklyn, NY *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-12 - The Haunt - Brighton, England *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2010-01-11 - Cemetery Gates - Green-Wood Cemetery Chapel - Brooklyn, NY *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI Category:The Life of the World to Come songs Category:The Life of the World in Flux songs Category:Video